What do the following two equations represent? $2x+y = 3$ $-x+2y = 2$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x+y = 3$ $y = -2x+3$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-x+2y = 2$ $2y = x+2$ $y = \dfrac{1}{2}x + 1$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.